Journal
by Jayden111
Summary: I young female goes to Cells ring to get a close up off him, but then she get's caught out, by the famous Cell, what will she do, or more importantly, what will Cell do...?


THIS IS A FIC... DUH... And a very short story about Cell and a girl.

"Please, taxi driver, take me there, I'll pay you $1000, just take me there!" She begged the driver who refused to take her any closer to Cells ring. "I'll take you 1 km from his ring then you walk..." He said eyeing the money like a hawk. She let out a sign of relief and got back into the taxi. "Thank-you, allot. But I'll pay you more if you could take me right too him-" The driver snapped at her before she could even finish. "NO! Money is nothing worth if you die!" He yelled at her, she kept silent to wanting to get any guy mad, since she was abused by too many men in her life, an total of 9 has abused her, her grandfather, her own father even her brother her teachers and her boyfriends. Even her father tried to rape her once, but she managed to get away from him and then moved to this town called West city. "Fine this a km from the ring, get out so that I can leave." The driver yelled nervous at being so close to the monster of Nicky town. "Here, she gave him an extra $500 for his trouble, but he was gone too soon to notice or even count the money. She looked on into the desert sands of North City and then began walking as she heard the driver disappear behind her. "Too late now... You're a journalist and you have to get a closer look at Cell. Behind the scenes of Cell..." She joked around trying to build a bit of confidence up for this. "Rule one, he may not see me or I die, and if rule one is broken, there's no rule two." she gulped at the though of Cell finding her. "It's not too late to turn around, not too late..." But just then the 4 pillars of the ring came into sight. "Too late now..." She whispered as she sneaked closer. She finally managed to get about 30 feet away from the ring without Cell seeing her... Yet. She looked at him and memorized in her memory what has too be written down. "This is not right, I should leave..." She then screeched softly when Cell turned his head towards her and sped to her. "NO..." She yelled softly as she hid in a pile of ruined rocks. Cell landed in front of her looking around. "I could've sworn I heard someone... I must be going mad, this planet is getting to me, better destroy it soon, perhaps before the tournament, I got nothing to lose." Cell said to himself as he turned to go back to his ring. "Destroy the earth, now? No..." She signed as she saw him back in the ring, but then he was in front of her. She gasped fearful and scared to death. "No..." She told herself. 'Me and my big mouth.' She thought to herself as she watch Cell smile at her, an evil smile.

"So, there is someone here..." She gulped and did nothing in response. "Can't you speak? Something wrong?" He asked knowing she was scared of him. He lifted his hand to his head to rub it but was a surprise when she shut her eyes as if she thought he was going to hit her. "Huh?" he lowered his hand and looked at her shocked. 'She must've been abused or something by someone that she's so scared...' the thought crossed his mind several times before he snapped back to reality. He lifted his hands to cross his arms and got the same reaction as last time; he looked shocked again then spoke. "What's the matter if you?" he asked her as he lifted his hand to rub his head in confusion. She did the same as last time and then spoke. "Please, don't hit me..." She begged him. "Hit you? What happened to you?" He asked her and she looked up at him, eyes filled with tears. "If you kill me, then make it fast, but please don't hit me..." She begged him as she looked down sadly. "Kill you, why would I do that when I can have fun with you..." He joked, but the reaction he got this time was worse than before, she backed into the wall deeper and then more tears slid down her face. "Please, no kill me rather, just don't hit me or attempt to rape me, please I'll rather die that go through that again!" She yelled, not even aware that she just told him that. 'Aah, so that's why, my suspicion was right after all, she was abused and nearly raped... Perhaps I should toy with her a bit.' he thought to himself.

"But dear, I don't care if I want to rape you then you can't stop me." he said as he reached for her. She opened her eyes and jumped up shocked. "No please, kill me absorb me, but don't do that to me!" She yelled in fear as he only smiled wider as he reached her, he took her by the arm and pulled her face closer to his and then spoke as soon as his was right in front of hers. "What if I don't want to listen to you?" He asked her and she began to struggle against him, but ended up exhausted and tired. She lowered her head as he still held her up by her shoulders. "So you give up?" She nodded as her entire body trembled in fear and as million of tears formed in her eyes. "Fine you can go now..." He let her go and walked to his ring, but when he let her go and she hit the ground, she started crying as she put her face in her hand. Cell turned around and then smiled as he walked back to his ring. 'Being feared is fun...' He thought as he sat down in the ring as his legs were getting kind of sore. He heard her cry more and more, she kept crying for more than 30 minutes, Cell who was feeling ashamed by what he did, and just looked at her. He saw her get up, her face lowered and her body trembling in shock and fear. She then fell down again and started to cry again. 'No...' was her only thought at the moment.

'What have I done?' Cell asked himself as he got up. 'I should've known better, she's just a little girl after all, well maybe not that little she looked about 19-20.' he thought as he walked to her. When he reached her she was still crying her left collapsed in front of her. "I said you can go!" He picked her up by her arms again, but she turned her face away, several tears dripped on his hand as she tried to stop. 'What have I done to her...' he scolded himself as he thought of ways to make her stop crying. 'Kill her, hmm maybe.' he fired up an attack but for some reason couldn't fire it at her. He let it go and then spoke. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, and will you just stop crying?" He begged from annoyance. She nodded and held in for 3 seconds but then she began crying again. "I'm sorry!" he yelled as he lifted her chin. 'She's rather beautiful...' he thought as he looked at her face, hair and body. Cell then took his finger and wiped the tears from under her one eye; she gasped and then stopped crying from shock. "Ah, finally..." He said as he wiped the other eye as well. "Now you can leave my ring." she nodded and he let her go, but she fell down to the ground. Cell grabbed her before she hid the ground. "Can't you stand?" He asked her confused. "I-I can, but my legs feel paralyzed..." She looked down as she remembered what she told him about her past, well not told him yelled at him. "Dammit, I hope you know I didn't mean the thing about raping you, I would never do that against someone's will, and I'll never hit a female, unless it's necessary." He said as he picked her up. "What are you doing, please put me down." She asked him sadly. He frowned at the fear he struck into her, in wasn't pleasant anymore it was embarrassing to his structure.

"I won't hurt you and you said yourself you can't walk, were do you live?" He asked her and her eyes widened. "Why?" She asked frightened to death of him again. "DON'T BE AFRAID OF ME!" He yelled at her and she hid her face in his shoulder and Cell felt droplets against his shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you... I want to take you to your house then I'll leave, promise, I have no hidden intentions." She looked up at him and he managed to give her half and smile. "Okay, I live in the outer city of West City, in the furthest side on of it." Cell nodded. "Okay I'm going to have to ask you to hold tightly around my neck or any other place you can get a good grip." She blushed lightly. "Why? She asked as she held tightly him tightly around his neck. "I hope you're not afraid of heights..." He took off into the air like a bullet. "As a matter of fact, I AM!" She yelled as she shut her eyes close in fear, two minutes past and then he stopped, she opened her eyes and was stunned. "We're here already?" She asked surprised as they were hovering above her house. "Is this your house?" He asked her as he lowered down to it. She let go of his neck and took out a key. "Yes..." She said shortly as he unlocked the door. "If you like... you can come in..." She offered him. "No thanks, I need to get to the back to the ring." He said and she looked surprised. "But the tournament starts in three days..." He smiled and then answered. "I know, I just don't want to creep you out if I come into your house." She looked shocked for a turn. "Creep me out? Well perhaps if you had intentions, then yes... But you said you didn't so come in, please." She asked him nicely. He nodded and then followed her into the place. He looked around the house as soon as they came in. He saw a picture on the wall of a man, the picture had various knifes stuck into it. "And that?" he asked her as he pointed to it. She frowned then answered angrily. "It's my dad, I hate him." Cell looked at her understanding immediately. "Don't worry. I hated my father as well." She looked at him. "There's a difference, mine's still alive..." She frowned again as painful memories came back, she flinched and closed her eyes as a single tear escaped her left eye. "He's the one who abused you and tried to rape you, isn't he?" She looked down ashamed. "I don't know why I told you that, but yes, he's the one who tried to rape me several times and abused me if I refused, he's one of the 9 who abused me." Cell looked at her shocked, not knowing what to say. "Why?" He asked her and she flinched again. "My father told them I'm easy and all they had too do to get me into bed is to threaten too hit me and then if I still refused to hit me, he told them I liked getting abused!" She yelled as she fell down on the ground sad and angry. "The pig!" Cell yelled softly as he sat next to her on the ground, he lifted her chin again and noticed she was crying again, he took his finger and wiped it away as before. "Don't worry, that much is over, but tell me... what were you doing at my ring?" He asked her. "You see I'm a journalist, and wanted to get a picture and a story about you where at your ring before the tournament, you know whether you prepare, or trained for it." Cell smiled and then she lightly blushed as she realized he was still holding her chin up, he let go it and she looked at the ceiling. "I see, if you like you can interview me or something.

Her eyes brightened up. "Really?

"Yes." Cell said as he stood up and sat at the kitchen table. "Well come."

She hurried and got a tape recorder. "Do you mind?" She asked as she putted it on. "Not at all." he answered back.

"Now let's begin... Uh...?" She looked confused then started.

SO CELL WHY ARE YOU HERE?

Because I was created, to make it simple I came from the future, my little self with come to destroy earth in 24 years, that is if I fail of course.

WHY DO YOU WANT TO DESTROY EARTH?

Here's nothing for me here, nothing I need nor like, so I'm going to destroy this place for fun.

WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO AFTER THAT? She was beginning to cry again, but held it in.

Firstly don't cry, and I'm going to go and destroy other planets as well.

WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WHEN EVERY PLANET IS GONE, NO ONE LEFT?

That's simple, kill myself.

HOW?

Blow myself up from the inside.

She put of the tape and looked at him hurt and stunned.

"Why, why would you kill yourself?" Cell thought for a moment. "Because I don't like not being able to destroy things." She sulked again and then softly stood up and putted off the recorder. "If you want you can go now..." She said softly as her face was lowered from sadness.

"Is it because I'm still going to destroy earth?" She nodded. "I don't want to die..." Cell then took her by her shoulders, she pulled back, but he didn't let go. "LET ME GO, PLEASE LET ME GO!" She begged him and he grabbed her around her mouth. "Shhh, I'm not going to hurt you..." She calmed down a bit then completely relaxed. "If you give me one kiss then I might consider letting earth live." She began struggling a bit and broke free. "What's the catch?" She asked suddenly. "The 'might' part is the catch." He said and she nodded. "Very well..." Both she and Cell stood there. "What now?" she asked. "Glad you asked..." He then grabbed her around her body and kissed her as he pulled her against him, she freaked and tried to get loose, but couldn't. When Cell finally let her go, she stepped away. "Don't you know the meaning of one kiss?" He shook his head. "No, not really, what does it mean?" He asked, he knew but pretended not too. "A peck kiss is one kiss, not what you just did!" She yelled and Cell laughed. "Well then, you still owe me one kiss.


End file.
